creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter the Psycho
Dexter Johnathan Matthews or Dexter the Psycho was once a normal, hard working boy who was always happy to assist his friends and classmates with their work. But it all changed when a storm struck the area. Dexter wears torn clothes covered in blood and a hockey mask. His main reason as to why he wears the mask is to cover up his face. His weapons are a machete and axe Personality: Before he died, he was a kind caring and friendly person. But when he was resurrected, his personality changed to bloodthirsty and merciless. Story: Dexter was a normal person, full of energy and always happy to help. He always chipped in to help with projects and helped others with their schoolwork. He knew how to cook really delicious food for all times of the day. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, you name it, he can make a delicious food for that time of day. But sadly, it came to an end. While he was heading home, a pile of bricks hanging up at a construction site nearby where he lived fell on him by accident. The bricks crushed him and killed him instantly. He was buried in a nearby graveyard. Every day people would go to give his grave flowers and pray for him. One day, Slenderman arrived in the graveyard and saw Dexter's grave. He'd heard so much about Dexter from the locals as they went about their day near his forest. Feeling sorry for the locals as they'd lost one of the nicest people the town knew, he visited Dexter's grave and placed a small metal rod in the soil covering Dexter's coffin. The next day, a terrible thunderstorm struck the area, devastating the land and killing hundreds. A bolt of lightning also struck the rod in Dexter's grave, resurrecting him. But something changed in his appearance. His face was heavily scarred and his right eye was black with a white pupil. He soon broke into various stores and stole what he needed. He stole a white hockey mask to cover up his face, a machete and an axe. When he found out his friends and family were all dead in the wake of the destruction the storm left, his personality changed too. He lost sympathy for anyone else and began a horrific killing spree, slaughtering anyone he could. The only people he'd ever show mercy to were children or pregnant women. When someone mocked his mask, he immediately grabbed them by the neck and tore their heart out by punching straight through their chest. He relished the kill and realised that the resurrection gave him new power. He once managed to burn down an entire building using newfound pyromancy. Eventually he encountered Nurse Ann, who treated his face and got rid of the majority of his scars. He now resides in the Creepypasta mansion, spending his time by sharpening his blades or helping his new friends with their problems. On occasion he even cooks for them when they're hungry. Facts: *He's 22 years old. *About 6"2. *He has an interest in The Nurse Ann. *He sometimes feeds on flesh. *His right eye is pure black with a white pupil, which helps his eyesight considerably. *His black eye doesn't close when he blinks, only when he sleeps. *His creator is AgentKansas632. *He despises Nina The Killer, calling her a "complete ripoff of Jeff and a pathetic excuse for a Creepypasta". *He has been criticized for bearing similarities to popular slasher icon Jason Voorhees. Many people have called him a rip-off of Jason. **His creator has responded to these criticisms by posting on his social media: "Just because someone who's popular uses a hockey mask and machete, it doesn't mean it's their trademark. If Dexter is a rip off of Jason, then so are Roy Burns also known as Fake Jason, H2O Delirious because of his hockey mask, and pretty much anyone who uses a hockey mask and machete. You wanna see a rip off of a character, go to Nina the Killer. That is unoriginal, it's basically plagiarism of Jeff's story. Yes, Jason was used as an inspiration, NO it does not mean he is a rip off. There's a blatantly obvious difference between an inspiration and a rip off". Quotes: *"Wrong place, wrong time s***d***!" *"You can never escape me!" *"No one messes with my family! NO ONE!" *"I was young when it happened. The day I died. The day everything changed. I headed home after school as per the usual. Then it happened. That was when the bricks fell on me. I was unaware of it, and by the time someone called out to me to alert me, it was too late. The damage was done. I lay there dead under heaps of bricks, killed instantly. When I was buried in the graveyard, I thought it was the end of it all. But then, the storm happened the very next day. It devastated my town, killed my friends and family, and brought me back. Something inside me snapped that day. All my life I was seen as just a normal schoolboy with a kind heart. But no one knew of the inner darkness that I had in my body. When I was reborn, it surfaced. My face was badly scarred, my right eye was now black with a white pupil and I felt I had to hide it. I stole a mask to cover up what I'd become. When some moron mocked my mask, that's when I finally snapped. I grabbed them by the neck and ripped their heart out with a single punch. The fear on their face, the adrenaline of the kill, the bloodlust. It all felt so good. I took a machete and axe and went to satisfy my bloodlust. A few weeks later, I encountered Nurse Ann. She treated my face and got rid of the majority of these scars. I now reside in the Creepypasta mansion, with my new family. It all feels so good to kill. I am no longer Dexter Matthews. I am now Dexter the Psycho. The name I was given by the people who witnessed my killings and recognised my voice. Do I ever feel regret for what I've done? No, no I don't. I never felt so alive after all this. It's a brand new doorway. And I have so much left to learn. Know one simple thing. You ever try to hurt me or my family, and it'll be the last thing you EVER do!" *"You're very good as testing my patience, pal. The longer you test it, the longer I'll spend gutting you!" Theme: Theme song: Time of Dying- Three Days Grace Category:OC Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Undead Category:Adult